Vavedien
by arnyekmester
Summary: Vavedien egy kis fiú az árnyék világból és Severus Snaep Roxfort bájital mestere,és hogy mi a közös bennük...
1. Vavedien

**Jelenet**

Egy kies túlvilági táján, a sötét erők birodalmának határán, nem él meg semmi a mi világunkból, csupán a félelem. Ide már nem ér el az éltető napfény. .A fák kísérteties árnyai nyúlnak az ég felé, szinte mozogni látszanak a lilás homályban, amit szukrán lángjai okoznak. Minden, ami a világunk része itt furcsa árnyként lebeg élet és halál közt. A fák suhogása itt a haldoklók hörgését és félelmük sikolyát viszi a távolba.

Egy köpenybe burkolózott alak rohan Isandar mocsarán át, hangok minden lépéssel közelebb kerülnek hozzá. Lassan szóvá formálódnak a zajok és zörejek, egyre erősödik a suttogás:

- Vavidien - halk lélekölő suttogás, mely az ember szívébe hatol, és a reménytelenség kétes cseppjeit csöpögteti a lelkébe. Újra és újra egyre közelebbről hallatszik - Vavidien.

Vavidien a félelem és kétségbe esés határán ereje utolsó cseppjeitől és a félelemtől, ami erősebb minden más ösztönnél hajtja előre. Lépteit az isandari folyondárok lassítják, elbukik futtában, ahogy elterül a földön a levegő, kiszorul tüdejéből, és pár pillanatra elveszíti tudatát. Estében csuklyája is leesett, feltűnni látszanak vonásai. Arca iszonyúan sápadt, szemét lehunyta, hogy visszanyerje uralmát teste felett, pár pillanatig csak saját szapora zihálását halotta. Majd agyába újra betolakodott a kísérteties szólítás - Vavidien szinte a fülel mellől hallatszik. A rémület újra utat tört és erőt adott, újra és újra próbált felállni, de kezei megremegtek és ismét a földön találta magát. Dermesztő hideg lett úrrá testén, Vavidien érezte és lassan már látta is a távolban feltűnő démonokat.

Pillanatról pillanatra közelebb kerülnek hozzá, szinte már felé tornyosultak e pokoli fenevadak. Hirtelen Vavidien eltűnt , és a démonok dühökből felsikítottak.


	2. Ébredések

2. fejezet

Nehézkes lélegzet hallatszott a sötét szobába. Rémült éj fekete szemek meredtek a sötétbe. Hideg verejtékben úszott az arca. 'Már megint ez a furcsa álom' nagyot nyelt, majd mély lélegzetet vett és megpróbált megszabadulni rémeitől. 'Ez nem normális álom, vajon mit jelent.'

Severus Snape Roxfort Bájital mestere, nem olyan ember volt, akinek könnyen lesznek rémálmai, minden esetre nem ilyen jellegű. Ez túlságosan is valóságos és hátborzongatóan ismerős volt Severus számára. 'Nem ez nem volt csak egyszerű álom, ez valóság volt.' Suttogta egy kis hang. Megborzongott a gondolatra. Elméjében még ott visszhangzott a démonok síkolya.

Fejében kérdések százai keringtek, egyik nyugtalanítóbb volt a másiknál. Az álom ismétlődött szinte minden éjjel a tanév vége óta, igazság szerint az 'idióta eb dicsőséges bravúrja óta'. Egyre több részlet vált világoss�, újabb kérdéseket hozva magával, melyekre nem volt válasza. Ez mindennél jobban megrémítette. Fáradtan újabb próbálkozást tett hogy elaludjon.

Fél órával később még mindig ébren, kikászálódott az ágyból, és bájital laborja felé vett az irányt.

Roxfort előtt elterülő Tiltott Rengeteg ezen az éjen feltűnően csendes volt.

Remus Lupin, London utcáit róva elveszett barátját gyászolta. A Hayde Park sarkára érve hirtelen megtorpant. Fülelt. Valami nem stimmelt. Az autók zúgása és a város zajain keresztül is tisztán hallotta, valami megváltozott. Hírtelen kitágultak a szemei a felismeréstől, szája kiszáradt, ahogy a fák irányába nézett. Minden csendes volt, nem csiripeltek a madarak, nem ugattak a kutyák. Igazság szerint egy állatot sem látott, esti sétája során. Érezte ahogy a vérfarkas nyűszít félelmében.

Percekig csak állt dermedten.

Majd a madarak újra megszólaltak, valahol felvonyítottak a kutyák és a benne lévő vérfarkas is megnyugodott.

Remus azonnal apparált Grimmauld Spacere.

Albus Dumbledor, nyugtalanul tekintett ki ablakán, egy furcsa mágia lépett a világra, aminek nincs helye a Földön. Az öreg mágus érzett már egyszer hasonlót, mikor Grindekwald megidézett egy démont. Valaki, valószínűleg Voldemort megidézett egy démont. Megborzongott a gondolatra. Albus imátkozott érte, hogy ne legyen igaza.


End file.
